


Princess

by EruditePrincess1993



Series: The 100: Short Stories and Drabbles [5]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, It's where it all began, Season/Series 01, if you say otherwise you are either blind or ignorant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EruditePrincess1993/pseuds/EruditePrincess1993
Summary: The time that Clarke proved his preconceptions of her. The time that she didn’t.





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during 1x03. Where people say it all began for our leads.

Princess.

Bellamy scoffed to himself.

What nerve does she have? Just because her mom was in the council, she thought that her go-to card was to take control. That was the thing with people like she and Wells. Trying to take control and trying to force upon them the rules that no longer apply.

Even after they made that trip to save Jasper, she was still trying to control the situation. Couldn’t she see that he was wounded beyond repair? That no matter how hard she would try to fix it, he would die anyway? Why not just put him out of his misery? She wasn’t doing him a favor any, no matter how hard she claimed she was.

 Yes, he gave her the chance to heal him, but she’ll find out that he was right in the end.

           

* * *

 

It was after the Acid Fog. Atom lay there. Skin burned and irises faded. He couldn’t speak clearly but Bellamy knew enough. With the knife that Charlotte gave him, he bent down and positioned the knife to his neck.

He could feel his fingers shake as he tried to move the blade closer. _Come on, Bellamy_. _You shot Jaha. Surely you can mercy kill Atom_.

Bellamy could sense her nearby. Clarke moved closer to him and Atom. He couldn’t help but wonder what she was going to do.

It didn’t take long apparently for her to realize the situation. Just the look on her face alone suggested that she saw how grim the situation was. She took the knife from his hand. Hummed some song to Atom as she stroked his hair.

Not long before sticking the knife into his neck.

Prissy Princess. Idealistic Princess. Controlling Princess.

Now he wasn’t sure if she was those things.


End file.
